Confianza
by LittleLoki18
Summary: Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que él no era Yugi Muto, pero sí alguien más juntos. Traducción del fic 'Trust' de Maidenstear.


¡Hola a todas!Lo siguiente que están a punto de leer son las notas de autor y el fic de **Maidenstear** (aka Aneko) quien me ha dado su expreso consetimiento.

_Aneko: Finalmente he hecho un fanfiction del maravilloso mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! He amado este show por muchos años, pero era demasiado joven en ese tiempo para saber que A, existen fanfictions para estas cosas y B, que la serie es un anime japonés. Sí, lo he visto en inglés y me gustó. Por favor no me odien, probablemente lo habría visto en japonés si me lo hubiera encontrado poco después. Pero no fue así, y ahora la versión en inglés está arraigada en mi mente. Personalmente me gusta el doblaje en inglés. Es mucho mejor que el de otros animes en inglés que he visto._

_Disclaimer: No soy japonesa, ni digo serlo. No soy dueña de Yu-Gi-Oh!... Ni de la sensualidad de Yami._

* * *

**Trust**

.

_Confianza_

_Traducción_

* * *

.

Nunca se había cuestionado a sí mismo. Todo lo que había hecho, lo hizo con absoluta confianza y certeza. Después de todo, el participaba en los Juegos de las Sombras, y un solo fallo podía enviar su _propia_ mente en picada al Reino de las Sombras.

En ese tiempo, él no había conocido su propia identidad, de hecho, tenía muy poco conocimiento de que estaba compartiendo un cuerpo con un huésped. Porque eso no importaba en absoluto. Todo lo que importaba era _no perder_, porque perder significaría un destino peor que la muerte. Incluso si no podía recordar claramente, ése era su instinto más profundo, uno que ni él se atrevía a cuestionar.

Así que cuando Kaiba amenazó con suicidarse si perdía el duelo, su breve horror rápidamente dio paso a una calma mortal. Él vencería a Kaiba, incluso si eso significaba que éste cayera por el borde del castillo, porque para seguir adelante, él debía ganar. El Abuelo lo necesitaba, y nada se interpondría en su camino. Incluso si la pérdida de un rival como Kaiba sería lamentable, él no dudaría en atacarlo. No podía, no con tanto en juego.

Hasta que su huésped le gritó que se detuviera. En voz alta, el niño dijo sólo una palabra, el comando para que el Guardia Celta detuviera su ataque, y cayó de rodillas. Pero dentro de su alma, el grito continuó en un eco interminable, lleno de angustia, pena y miedo.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que él no era Yugi Muto. Era alguien completamente diferente, un espíritu tomando el cuerpo de otro para refugiarse. Se sintió anormal, y aún así había algo en el espíritu del niño que era reconfortante, una presencia que no podía explicar.

Y por primera vez, puso en duda su propia resolución. Nunca nadie había reaccionado hacia su juicio como lo hizo el niño. Incluso horas después, su llanto aún se oía dentro de las dos almas, la súplica del inocente, aterrorizado ante la idea de lastimar a alguien.

Él había hecho algo impensable. Había entrado sin permiso en el alma de su huésped y tomó una decisión que no le correspondía tomar. Se dio cuenta que no podía pensar y hacer las cosas por sí mismo, porque ya no estaba completamente solo.

El alma de su joven huésped lo asombraba. Estaba llena de una inocencia increíblemente pura que él encontraba inconmensurable. Como la flor más delicada de todas, tan fácilmente aplastable o lesionable. Él no había sabido que estaba cruzando la línea cuando tomó su decisión, y ahora…

Parado en el pasillo intermedio de las dos habitaciones, él miró la diferencia entre las puertas –la de Yugi siempre abierta, y la suya eternamente cerrada. Yugi parecía nacido de la luz, mientras que él era de la oscuridad. Cómo, se preguntó, había terminado hospedándose en un alma tan opuesta a la suya.

El sabía casi nada acerca del joven llamado Yugi Muto, pero mientras las lágrimas del chico seguían fluyendo, él sintió la tristeza tan profundamente como si fuera la suya propia, y se revisó para ver si había lágrimas en su cara también. El sentimiento hizo doler el fondo de su garganta. ¿Y si volvía a hacer algo como esto otra vez? ¿Y si lo hería de nuevo? Incluso el pasillo entre ambas puertas le parecía tierra sagrada, algo precioso; entonces corrió.

Se refugió de vuelta en su habitación, dentro del laberinto de puertas y trampas, temeroso por una vez de su propio poder, y de lo que había hecho. No conocía muy bien a Yugi, pero aún así, no deseaba que éste lo odiara. Sería peor que ser odiado por un mejor amigo, o por el hermano más cercano. Esperaba que Yugi pudiera sentir que él lo lamentaba mucho, y que no haría algo como eso nunca más.

La puerta de Yugi permaneció abierta, pero él no se atrevió a entrar, no queriendo traspasar de nuevo y pisotear cualquier cosa importante. Se quedó en su propia habitación, aún esperando que de alguna forma Yugi supiera que él estaba arrepentido. Sólo había querido proteger lo que era importante. En lugar de eso, había estado equivocado en su juicio, y era Yugi el que estaba pagando el precio.

Lo llamó desde las profundidades del rompecabezas y no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Yugi lo estaba bloqueando, rehusándose completamente a escucharlo. Si solo saliera al pasillo, Yugi de seguro podría oírlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Yugi podría seguir temeroso y le apartaría por completo.

Pero su puerta se mantuvo abierta, y no se quitó del cuello el rompecabezas del milenio.

Por favor, susurró de nuevo, por favor déjame explicarte.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Él estaba casi tan solo como lo había estado en esos incontables e interminables años dentro de las piezas del rompecabezas, antes de que cayeran en manos de Yugi. Excepto que ahora había otro cuarto frente al suyo. Uno más brillante y feliz.

Unas pocas veces, mientras oía a los amigos de Yugi tratar de animarlo, él quiso también salir y darle ánimos al chico que usualmente era alegre y feliz. Entonces recordaba el error que había hecho, y se quedaba en su sala, tratando de llamar a Yugi desde atrás de las paredes de piedra, sin éxito alguno.

No fue hasta el duelo de Yugi con Mai Valentine que finalmente pudo llegar a él, mientras ella hacía todo lo que podía para irritarlo.

— Sabes qué, mal para ti. Vas a tener que madurar y enfrentar tus miedos, — le dijo a Yugi con sus manos en su cadera y desde el otro lado de la arena.

Él también la oyó, desde el interior de su habitación mental y supo que ya era el momento de salir.

Con una respiración profunda, abrió su puerta una vez más y caminó hacia el pasillo donde sabía que Yugi lo escucharía.

Y lo hizo.

Entre las dos habitaciones, Yugi apareció para encararlo al fin. Sus ojos violetas aún estaban llenos de duda, preocupación y un poco de miedo. Podía oír los pensamientos del chico como si éste los dijera en voz alta: ¿Y su vuelvo a perder el control? ¿Y si hiero a alguien? ¿Y si Kaiba hubiera muerto?

Había mucho que él podía decir, incluso rogarle a Yugi para que confiara en él, y después, todo dependería de Yugi.

Así que abrió su propia mente, tratando de dejarle ver al niño y hacerle entender que podía confiar en él. Era difícil. Cada rincón de su corazón clamaba a gritos lo mal que se sentía, tomando una luz e iluminando cada sombra, dejando su secretos desvanecerse en la luz. Pero él sabía que si iba a existir confianza entre ellos, él tenía que estar tan dispuesto a abrirse como Yugi lo estaba, dejando su puerta abierta incluso cuando no le hablara.

Sin tener ninguna certeza en el futuro, él preguntó si ambos podían trabajar juntos, como compañeros.

Se le concedió el permiso con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Aneko: Aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor dejen un review. A menos que lo hayan odiado más allá de toda lógica… entonces les pido que me den un review con su opinión._

_¿Por qué será que cada vez que Yugi y Kaiba tienen un duelo, éste se convierte en una competencia en ver quién grita más fuerte y quién pone las cartas de manera más extravagante?_

Ya sé lo que están pensando, ¿otra traducción? Sí, otra traducción :) y les doy la noticia de que se vienen muchas más! Quiero aprovechar al máximo el último mes que tengo de vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela. Díganme qué les pareció :)

Sólo como nota, tanto en inglés como en español es aceptado que la palabra _huésped (host)_ se use como aquél que presta un lugar a alguien como aquél que lo ocupa. Yo lo llamaría anfitrión y huésped; o huésped e invitado, pero al intentar poner las palabras se me hacía muy raro y quitaba el ritmo de la lectura de modo que dejé ambas en huésped.


End file.
